Amote Me Odeio
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: Era amá-lo, se odiar e voltar a fazer tudo outra vez.


Autor: Fla Cane

Título: Amo-te. Me Odeio.

Sinopse: Era amá-lo, se odiar e voltar a fazer tudo outra vez.

Ship: Ron/Pansy

Classificação: M

Gênero: Romance/Drama

Spoilers: Não

**Item:** 14. Descrição de "Felicidade" (bônus: se for o Ron quem a fizer), 22. Marcas de unha, 27. NC-17

**N.A.: **_Essa fic é para o chall Ron & Pansy, que sinceramente não merece essa fic, mas como sou teimosa e tinha que escrever algo deles pra lá como já havia prometido, aqui está._

_Valeu mesmo para Dark que fez a capa, te amo._

_Jeeh, eu te amo por betar essa fic. Adoro seus comentários finais. Valeu mesmo._

_Gosta do shipper? Perfeito, valeu por ler._

_Não gosta? Boa vida._

_Vai se arriscar? Eu fico contente._

_Comentem, sim?_

* * *

_**Amo-te**_

_**Me Odeio**_

_por Fla Cane_

Os joelhos chocaram- se devagar e Pansy jogou o corpo para frente, deixando os cotovelos apoiados em suas coxas, as mãos pendendo. Seu cabelo cobriu parte de seu rosto, escondendo seus olhos com a franja. Sua boca pintada de carmim rasgou-se em um sorriso vitorioso. Boa parte de sua pele extremamente clara estava descoberta, as roupas belas e caras mal a cobriam. Jóias caras em seu pescoço e orelhas.

Ron apoiou-se no batente da porta e fitou o interior, encontrando Pansy sentada em uma cadeira no canto, a pouca iluminação o permitiu ver o que acontecia com ela. E toda semana era a mesma coisa, acontecia exatamente a mesma coisa. Alguém ligava e o informava onde ela estava e o que estava fazendo, e Ron ia buscá-la. A levava para casa, tirava a maquilagem borrada, lhe dava banho, trocava sua roupa e a fazia dormir. No dia seguinte ela se recuperava e dizia com a voz nervosa que era a última vez. Sete dias depois ele fazia o mesmo ritual.

Levantou devagar a cabeça, sem mudar o corpo de posição. Seus braços doíam, mas tudo se ajeitava em seu devido lugar. Viu Ronald a observando, o mesmo olhar dos outros dias, os mesmo sentimentos. Respirou fundo quando viu que ele se aproximava.

-Você tem sentimentos demais.

-E você de menos. – rebateu, puxando-a pela cintura e a ajudando a ficar de pé. Segurou o rosto dela com as mãos, afastando-lhe os fios loiros da frente das íris escuras. – Suas pupilas estão enormes.

Sempre o mesmo comentário, mas dessa vez ele não a soltou imediatamente, a segurou ainda alguns segundos, observando cada pequeno risco daquelas íris modificadas pela química. Eram poços fundos e vazios, desprovidos de emoção ou sentimento. Tudo que Ron menos queria naquele momento era vê-la daquele modo; porém, não estava em suas mãos. Ela guiava a própria vida, e com aquelas atitudes, guiava para o fim.

Ajudou-lhe a sair dali em passos curtos, cujos saltos produziam um barulho ainda mais alto. Ela sempre usava saltos altos, finos e perigosos, mas como qualquer mulher rica, nunca cairia. Pansy _nunca_ cairia. Passaram por quartos e corredores submersos na escuridão. O pior hotel da cidade. Ron respirou fundo, duas vezes, bem alto e Pansy soube que era um aviso. Ele falaria, como vinha fazendo cada vez com mais freqüência. Era como se sua paciência estivesse no fim. Ou o amor, ela não sabia.

-Vou deixá-la na casa de seus pais. – a frase dele atingiu-lhe como um soco. Era como se cada grama da química cara, que entrara em seu corpo pelas agulhas finas, sumissem, perdessem o efeito com a frase dele. _O que exatamente aquilo significava?_

Parou na frente do carro olhando para o ruivo, fitando-o como se ele fosse alguém desconhecido. E por alguns momentos, ele se tornou um desconhecido. Ele desistira? Não ficaria mais ao lado dela? Quatro anos jogados fora?

Ron viu que ela parou, mas não queria olhá-la nos olhos novamente, seria suicídio. Estava com a decisão tomada, não queria vê-la fazer aquilo, matar-se aos poucos. Seu amor o levara ao limite, e preferia perdê-la, a deixar de amá-la.

-Entre no carro, Pansy.

Ela entrou, as mãos tremiam, os olhos fitavam tudo, as pernas cruzaram automaticamente, mostrando as coxas. O ruivo as olhou subindo rapidamente seus olhos azuis para o rosto dela, sem chegar aos olhos. E Pansy compreendeu que ele evitava aquilo, era como um porto seguro não olhá-la nos olhos. Pois como ele disse anos antes: _"Você é perigosa. Seus olhos são poços sem fim, me sugam."_ Ele tentavam fugir. Mas ela não deixaria de modo algum que ele a abandonasse, não depois de quatro anos, não depois de tantas barreiras e sacrifícios. Da parte dele.

Ligou o carro e partiu sentindo que tudo o que vivera ao lado de Pansy fora um erro. Não era possível que aqueles quatro anos em que sempre estivera ao lado dela, a ajudando-lhe, apoiando, brigando e enfrentando, fossem jogados fora. Desde o começo sabia que teriam brigas, mas nunca imaginou que chegariam a esse ponto, era simplesmente decadente. Lembrou-se do começo, os olhares que lançou na direção dela na formatura. O primeiro beijo semanas depois, a primeira vez que brigaram e a primeira vez que dormiram juntos, no mesmo dia. E a primeira vez que a encontrara daquele jeito, naquele estado. Fora um choque, um susto para o qual Ron não estava pronto.

_"É uma coisa idiota, não se importe."_ Ela disse, mas Ron sabia que não era uma coisa idiota; entretanto deixou. Esperou que ela parasse, largasse o vício. E por um tempo ela largou, tornou-se outra Pansy. Uma que ele convidou para morar junto, para levar uma vida a dois. Logo após a mudança, ela se afundou outra vez e Ron lamentou. Lutou e amou Pansy como prometeu que faria, e ela apenas sorriu. Era o modo de retribuir as palavras de carinho que ele falava. Pansy raramente dizia que o amava.

Engoliu em seco ao ver a grande casa verde clara se aproximando. As janelas negras ainda lembravam olhos e a porta, da mesma cor, parecia à porta de um manicômio. Por nada desejava voltar a morar ali, deixar seus pais ditarem como viveria a vida aos vinte e dois anos. Não, ele simplesmente não poderia deixá-la ali. Não deixaria isso acontecer. Viu-lhe fitar com o canto dos olhos e o portão da garagem se abriu, subindo lentamente e fazendo um barulho alto. Pansy sabia que só teria esse momento para convencê-lo e se o perdesse tudo estaria perdido. Esperou pacientemente até que o portão se abrisse por completo e que ele colocasse o carro na vaga.

Tudo era silêncio. Entretanto Ron estava acostumado, com Pansy tudo se tornava silêncio. As risadas, as brincadeiras, até as brigas, tudo se tornava o mais absoluto silêncio. E nesse momento não era diferente.

-Eu venho te ver daqui alguns dias. – ele disse olhando para frente, vendo de canto de olho que ela se movia, indo a sua direção. Pansy ergueu seu corpo e passou para o banco dele, sentando-se em seu colo, uma perna de cada lado. Segurou o rosto dele com suas mãos e o fez olhar em seus olhos. Eram um contraste infinito, mas que trabalhavam bem juntos.

-Você não vai me deixar aqui. – ela declarou roçando os lábios aos dele. Viu o ruivo fechar os olhos, como se buscasse forças. Sorriu disso e deixou suas mãos deslizarem pelos ombros e peito, até chegar à barriga. Puxou a camiseta que ele vestia, no intuito de tirá-la, mas Ron segurou seus punhos. Olharam-se novamente e Pansy pôde ver que ele estava decidido e que não adiantaria tentar fazer algo.

– Você não será feliz sozinho.

-Você não tem a mínima idéia do que é ser feliz, Pansy.

Ela sorriu e desceu os lábios para o pescoço dele, beijando e marcando com seu batom. Ron respirou fundo, sabia que ela tentaria fazê-lo levá-la de volta, mas teria que ser mais forte. Ela ajeitou-se melhor no colo dele, suas mãos levantando a camiseta dele, mesmo com as duas mãos do ruivo ainda fechadas em seus punhos. Beijou toda a extensão do pescoço dele, mordiscando às vezes, sentindo a respiração acelerar.

-O que na verdade te preocupa não é se eu serei feliz sozinho. – disse baixo permitindo que ela tirasse sua camiseta por sua cabeça. Fechou os olhos quando a sentiu deslizar as mãos por sua pele, a unha raspando brevemente. – Você não sabe o que é ser feliz.

-Conte o que é ser feliz, Ronald. – pediu Pansy beijando o queixo dele, seu quadril movendo-se devagar. Sentiu as mãos dele em sua cintura, apertando-a, marcando-a com seus dedos.

-Você não entende o que é ser feliz, Pansy, por que sempre te deram tudo que você quis. – declarou e a sentiu descer o banco para trás, deixando-o inclinado. – Não sabe o que é lutar por algo e conseguir no final. – ela desceu beijos por seu tórax, às mãos escorrendo por sua calça. – Ter a felicidade de ver o resultado de seus esforços.

A cada palavra Ron respirava mais forte, como se sua força estivesse se esvaindo. Sua mente girava, conseguia sentir os toques de Pansy, agora abrindo sua calça. Sentia os lábios dela deixando marcas e seu pescoço. Abriu os olhos vendo parcialmente o teto do carro e o corpo da loira. Era como se fosse impossível impedi-la de continuar, mas sua boca também se recusara a parar, continuando a falar sobre felicidade.

-Você nunca precisou lutar, nunca correu atrás de seus objetivos e de seus sonhos. – prendeu a respiração por dois segundos aos senti-la abrir completamente sua calça e colocar a mão dentro de sua boxer. – O que realmente torna alguém feliz é o fato de precisar ter algo.

Pansy balançou a cabeça assentindo e passou a mover sua mão, mexendo seu corpo contra o dele. As mãos do ruivo estavam em suas coxas, subindo sua saia, procurando por sua renda. Qual ele encontrou facilmente, e logo a afastou achando a pele úmida que ele tanto queria. A loira continuou a mover a mão contra ele e desceu sua boca até a dele, roçando seus lábios.

-Você precisa de algo. – mordiscou o lábio inferior dele e continuou. – Vou te dar a felicidade.

Ron engoliu em seco e a beijou sabendo exatamente aonde aquilo iria parar. Deslizou sua mão por entre as pernas de Pansy, sentindo-a, ouvindo-a gemer dentro de sua boca. A queira, isso não era possível esconder, ela tinha a prova nas mãos, e agora o levava para dentro dela. Devagar deslizou milímetro por milímetro para dentro de Pansy, sentindo as unhas dela se enterrarem em seus ombros. Ambas as respirações se intensificaram quando os quadris se uniram e Pansy levantou o corpo, com seu rosto na mais pura expressão de prazer. Seus olhos escuros observavam Ron deitado no banco, o peito subindo e descendo rapidamente, as mãos na cintura dela. Os olhos antes azul claro, agora estavam escuros, injetados, a boca com os lábios apertados.

Moveu-se, dando um incentivo para Pansy, qual ela entendeu e passou a fazer. Via a cintura dela se mover rápida e ritmada, lhe proporcionando um prazer absurdo. Ela conseguia lhe fazer baixar todas suas defesas, aceitá-la de volta em seus braços. As mãos dela se uniram as suas e Ron viu que ela as deslizava pelo próprio corpo, o fazendo tocá-la. Os gemidos e sussurros de ambos se tornaram mais altos e freqüentes. O ritmo acelerou e Ron já não conseguia pensar em mais nada a não ser ter a tal felicidade que ela prometera.

Pansy arqueou e suas unhas cravaram-se na pele de Ron quando chegou ao clímax, mas não parou de se mover, pois sabia que ele ainda não havia chegado ao limite. Seu corpo continuou a se mexer, sentindo se contorcer embaixo de si, suas unhas entraram ainda mais na carne dele, marcando. Sentiu todo o corpo dele se retesar, e um gemido rouco e alto escapou pelos lábios dele, como se nada mais fosse importante naquele momento. A loira enterrou ainda mais as unhas na pele dele, sentindo que o feria, mas não importava, na verdade, aquele ato era quase como um último ato de desespero, por que era o modo como queria lembrá-lo de que ela estava ali. O modo de marcá-lo, de deixá-lo ciente de que ela pertencia a ele e ele a ela.

Marcas em pequenas meias-luas, que fizeram Ron sentir dor e lembrar-se de tudo que acontecera, mas que Pansy não o deixaria ir. Iria com ele, mesmo que seu corpo ficasse, ficariam com ele as marcas dela na pele, e também na mente. Ron a fitou, os olhos dela fixados em seu rosto, esperando uma reação. Viu-lhe sair de cima de seu corpo, arrumar as roupas e ficar olhando para os olhos azuis dele, como se esperasse que ele voltasse atrás nas palavras ditas minutos antes.

-Vamos embora?

-Eu vou embora, Pansy. – Ron respondeu terminando de se recompor e olhando para o volante, seus ombros doíam e latejava, ela o havia machucado.

-Acha que vai me deixar aqui?

-Você vai ficar aqui. – a resposta foi séria e pela primeira vez, Pansy sentiu que não conseguiria o que queria de verdade.

-Não, vou com você. – era uma mulher implorando, mas sem realmente deixar isso transparecer. Pansy se mexeu no banco e Ron a olhou, como se fosse observar cada movimento dela, para que não houvesse nenhum tipo de intervenção outra vez.

-Você vai ficar.

-Eu te amo.

-Você me ama o suficiente? – a pergunta a deixou surpresa. – É feliz o suficiente? Sabe ser feliz sem aquilo?

-Eu te amo. – repetiu sentindo-se fraca, e era uma sensação horrível. Era como se toda sua vida estivesse se esvaindo de seus poros, sua altivez, caindo junto com a máscara paciente de Ron. E aquilo _doía. _Porque Ron estava sendo sincero em cada pergunta, prevendo as respostas dela, mostrando cada reação que ela teria antes mesmo dela ter. Era simplesmente deprimente.

-Eu também te amo. – Ron colocou as duas mãos no volante e esperou que Pansy saísse do carro, mas ela ficou e abaixou a cabeça como se fosse uma criança mimada. – Pansy, eu venho te ver daqui alguns dias.

-Não vai. – a voz era chorosa, mas firme. Um medo encoberto por um orgulho que ela deixava cair agora que via que perdera a única coisa que a mantinha firme.

-Pansy...

-Vá embora, Ronald. – Pansy levantou o rosto e o olhou, vendo-o virara a cabeça e olhá-la, surpreendendo-se com suas lágrimas riscando seu rosto claro. – Busque sua tão querida felicidade.

Desceu do carro e sem olhar para trás, andou pela garagem, indo na direção da porta de ligação e ouviu a porta do carro se abrir e a voz dele chegou rápida e letal.

-Eu tinha felicidade, Pansy. Mas você não soube mantê-la.

-Você quer ir embora, tentar ser feliz sozinho, então simplesmente vá, Ronald. – parou de andar, mas não se virou. Esperou escutar o carro ligar e partir, mas não escutou nada a não ser leves arrastar de passos, para perto de si.

-Quero ser feliz com você. – a virou em sua direção e segurando o rosto dela em suas mãos, trazendo-a para perto de si. – Eu me odeio, mas me ame, me deixe ser feliz com você.

Pansy o olhou e o beijou. Que resposta poderia dar? O melhor era beijá-lo, marcá-lo como seu novamente. O que mais poderia acontecer? Eles já se odiavam e se amavam na mesma quantidade, e amavam e odiavam a si próprios na mesma intensidade. O que restava realmente era o resto de duas vidas.

_Fim_

* * *

_**N.A.: **Please, comentem, sim?_

_Kiss_


End file.
